Somehow Innocent
by Archem
Summary: Sweet, innocent, and straight Derby never realized that his petite little body and innocent personality made some of the excitable straight boys in school wanna take advantage of him, including teen teacher Mr. Adam Young.


I just wanna give fair warning that this story is filthy.

* * *

"And remember to add the bromine last," instructed Adam.

Of course, Derby wasn't paying any attention and was daydreaming. When Adam started to walk toward Derby's lab table, Derby panicked and immediately added the bromine, to make it look as if he was following instructions. Adam smiled, convinced, until Derby's beaker started to rumble a bit. Perplexed, Derby took a look down inside the beaker.

"Derby, no!" Adam tried to warn.

But it was too late. The viscous white liquid that had formed from the concoction of chemicals exploded out of the beaker and all over Derby's face.

"I see you didn't wait until the end to add the bromine, like I just a moment ago instructed," Adam chastised.

When Derby smiled guiltily, Adam noticed the white liquid dripping from Derby's chin. It was a pretty provocative-looking scene, taken out of context.

"Wow," said Derby, looking alarmed.

Derby's voice snapped Adam out of his trance.

"What, Derby?" said Adam, trying to remain stern.

Derby reached over and grabbed the prominent bulge that was being caused by Adam's restrained erection.

"Oh, crap!" said Adam, before quickly covering his crotch with both hands.

He looked around the class to see if anyone had noticed, but he'd been standing at Derby's lab table so long that everyone had lost all interest in what was going on and had gone back to working on their lab experiments. Derby didn't have a lab partner, as there was an odd number of students in the class and no one wanted to run the risk of the mischievous Derby causing them to get a bad grade on the lab. Adam moved his hands after seeing that no one had noticed, then Derby reached over and proceeded to play with Adam's bulge.

"What are you doing!?" Adam whisper-yelled.

"I don't know. I'm bored."

"You play with your teacher's dick when you're bored!?"

"Whatever's around."

Adam displayed an annoyed expression.

"Go wipe your face. You're lucky the bromine's concentration was diluted by the other ingredients in the beaker, otherwise you'd have painful sores all over your face," Adam explained.

Derby pulled his gym shirt from his backpack and used it to wipe his face.

"There's a roll of paper towels _right_ there," Adam said, pointing to them sitting next to the sink.

"Eh. This is fine," Derby responded.

Adam shook his head in irritation.

"Do you wanna jizz all over my face?" Derby asked.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about?" Adam reacted.

"Well, you got a boner after you saw that jizz-looking stuff on my face."

"No, I don't wanna _jizz_ all over your face, Derby. Jesus!"

"Will I get an "A" on the lab if I let you jizz all over my face?" Derby inquired.

Adam didn't even know how to respond to such a ridiculous question, so he rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk. A few minutes later, he looked up from the papers he was looking at on his desk to see little Derby standing in front of his desk.

"You scared the crap out of me. Why aren't you finishing your lab?" Adam asked, disarranged.

"I don't wanna do it. Can I just suck your dick?"

"Derby! What the hell!?"

"I'd rather do that than this dumb experiment."

"Why, on _Earth_ , would I want you to do that?"

"You can jizz on my face and it'll look just like what happened to me earlier."

"You're still going on about that? So you think that because I got an erection you can use sex to get out of this lab!?"

Tired of discussing the subject, Derby looked around the classroom to make sure no one was looking, then climbed under Adam's desk while Adam was still sitting at it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked.

Derby proceeded to unzip Adam's pants.

"Oh, no, no, no. What do you think you're doing. No, Derby! No!"

Before Adam had much of a chance to stop him, Derby had Adam's penis in his hand and was stroking it. Adam didn't really have the capacity to utter a rebuttal because the feeling of Derby's small, pale hand was pretty amazing. Adam had never been touched in that way by anyone but himself. Derby started to stroke him vigorously.

"Ouch. What are you doing?" Adam asked, finally able to speak.

"You wanna jizz all over my face, right? I'm trying to finish before everyone's done with their experiments," Derby explained, still stroking fast.

Adam didn't last very long and Derby accomplished his goal just moments after speaking.

"Hey, look at me," said Derby.

Adam looked down at his semen on Derby's nose, lips, and chin.

"This is what you wanted to see, right?"

Adam shook his head up and down shamefully, still breathing heavily and his face extremely red from letting a student, and even worse a boy, make him ejaculate onto him.

"So do I get a good grade on the lab?" Derby asked innocently.

"Yes, Derby."


End file.
